One Night
by nomtastic
Summary: One chance meeting with a handsome stranger at a club leads to a night of pleasure. But what if the stranger doesn't want to let go? My story Unbelievable re-edited into a one-shot with a few storyline changes. Darkward, BxE, Lemon, Vampires.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga**

**This is my first FanFic, **_**Unbelievable, **_**edited into a one-shot. I've deleted the original fic off my profile but I still have the word docs of it. There has been some tweaking and fixing in the story since I've been editing mistakes and awkward sentences. Enjoy!**

One Night

My name's Isabella Swan and I am not a believer in love at first sight. I thought love like that existed only in romantic movies.

The one thing that made me think that it might be possible was my mother, Renee. Her relationship with Phil, my stepfather, was filled with soppy smiles, loving gazes and long smooches when they thought I wasn't looking. I was. Looking at them made me feel like there was hope that I would find the one, my other half. But, I learnt not to trust some boys in high school.

_*Flashback*_

_I stuffed my papers in my bag as I rushed to my bike. Phil had bought it as my 'Welcome Back' present. I was in a small city in Italy called Volterra, wandering around sightseeing. I quite liked it there except for one thing. It always felt as if someone was watching me. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I came back only after staying there for two weeks after getting no job at all. It was a waste except for the shopping. I couldn't fit all of my clothes back in my suitcases so I gave my old clothes to the homeless people living on the street._

_I walked to my bike, bumping into a lean figure standing against it. I looked up from the pair of expensive leather shoes and saw Nick, the bad boy/player of the school, looking down at me and smiling his signature smile. My heart stuttered twice when I looked into his light gray eyes staring at me. _

_I shook my head, clearing the thoughts that had taken over me. _

"_Y-Yes?" I stuttered, my cheeks flushing a deep crimson in embarrassment._

"_What, aren't you glad to see me?" He said, mock horror in his eyes. _

"_Excuse me? I thought you were too busy sucking some plastics face off. So don't expect me to be glad to see _you_!" I said, my tone rising, surprising myself with the sudden change of subject in my words. What was I talking about? It sounded like I was jealous. Was I, Bella Swan the virgin, jealous of all those skanks?_

"_I'm sorry, I-I lost my temper there, I don't know what happened to me. That usually doesn't happen. I-"_

"_Don't worry about it, I like my women feisty," he said, his eyes raking over my body, "I've had my eye on you since the start of school". His hands darted to my waist and pulled me closer, his eyes staring intently at my mouth. I could smell the scent of peppermint freshness in his mouth._

"_I don't think that body of yours should be wasted". _

_His face bent down, his lips connecting with mine and his tongue forcing my lips apart. I was overwhelmed with the situation I was in. Why was he kissing me? I wasn't anything special. He probably was too drunk too notice who he was talking to. I struggled to release his hands from around me before something really bad happened. His hands only gripped me tighter, making me lose my breath. My lips were wrenched apart in my moment of weakness and his tongue swirled inside my mouth. _

_It wasn't until the History teacher, Mrs Dent, walked towards us and pulled us apart. I knew she could tell I was being harassed. Her eyes glared accusingly to Nick as he looked sheepishly to the ground._

"_Mr Holt, may I ask why you are harassing this poor girl?"_

"_Yes, you may" Nick sneakily responded, his eyes meeting hers._

"_Don't you dare be cheeky with me, young man. I could have you expelled from this school before you could even say 'Jabberwocky'", she said, "Could you please report to the Principal's office immediately, I don't want you to start harassing another girl"._

"_Yes Mrs Dent" He said, his bottom lip pushed out and his eyes staring imploringly into Mrs Dent's. He was pulling the most convincing puppy dog face I've ever seen; he was even quivering his lip. _

_But of course, I didn't work on a teacher; they have willpower the size of a blue whale. Nick started off towards the direction of the reception, where the principal's office was near mumbling something like '…wasn't even worth 50 bucks…'. _

_That _bastard!

_Mrs Dent spoke to me. "I hope he didn't hurt you, dear. Are you alright? It looked like he was enjoying himself" She grimaced. I thought to myself, could I live the rest of the day knowing I had been taken advantage of? Maybe being kissed unwillingly shouldn't be an excuse to skip school. _

_Although, it did sound tempting; I decided to skip._

"_Actually, I think I might go home now. I feel a bit…" My eyes wandered off to my bike. Home sounded like a good place to be._

"_Ok dear, just be careful when boys get too close to you. Tell them to back off. Bye". She walked off to her car, glancing back at me to give me a meaningful look. I hopped on my bike, charging forward as quiet as possible so as not to attract attention, which was nearly impossible due to my bike's thunderous motor. I left the school parking lot, speeding up when I reached the road._

_*End of Flashback*_

I didn't date anyone in Phoenix. Now I'm living in an apartment in Forks, Washington, attending the local high school. My real father, Charlie, lives here as the Chief of Police but I'd rather not have to share a communal bathroom with my 40-year old dad. Images of accidently walking in on my dad showering since the door wasn't locked properly flew through my mind.

_Eww...gross,_ I cringed internally.

Charlie married Renee when they were just out of high school and had me, but they divorced because Renee was unhappy. She moved back to Phoenix, meeting Phil at the airport. They fell in love and married each other.

I moved here because they wanted to have another European honeymoon and I didn't want them to worry how I was living alone. So here I am, sitting at a bar somewhere in Seattle, holding a drink I wasn't going to drink. I looked around the bar, the red and purple lights pulsating, bodies swaying to the music.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the doors open; smooth voices chattered excitedly amongst them. I turned around and was astounded by the beauty of the group of people. There were five of them, walking gracefully towards the dance floor.

A tall, curvy blonde with full, red lips and long legs towed along a bulky, dark haired guy, who looked liked he could barely fit through the door. Behind them, a small, petite girl with spiky black hair pointing in all directions was in the arms of a tall, lean boy with honey-coloured hair.

The strange thing was, even evident in the coloured lighting, their skin was as pale as snow and their eyes were a strange shade of yellow. Almost like gold.

The last one was behind all of them; I unwillingly tore my eyes off the others to rest my eyes upon him. My heart skipped a beat at the sight. It felt like I was floating on a cloud.

He was breathtakingly beautiful. His straight features, full lips and tousled bronze hair made him resemble a Greek god. His beauty easily surpassed the beauty of his friends; even the perfect blonde. My heart practically thumped out of my chest, its furious beat pounding in my ears. He walked with an air of discomfort, as if like he was uncomfortable here.

I subtly looked around him, checking to see if he had a girlfriend. _Stop thinking that; he's not going to fall for you, you're too plain. _I sighed as reality caught up with me. A guy like that wouldn't even notice a girl like me; he probably had girls falling at his feet. I looked away, not wanting to see his perfection; it would hurt even more.

Then I had a thought.

Why was I suddenly heart-broken because he might not go out with me? I don't even know him. I looked back up and was surprised to see that he was staring at me in the most curious way. He had stopped right in the middle of crowd, people staring at him standing completely still; too still. He seemed to have realised this too and had started moving his legs again, turning his head back around and catching up with his group.

Wetness on my legs began to draw attention to it. I realised that I had tilted my now half empty glass onto my lap, creating a rapidly growing patch of dark blue against my pale blue dress. I turned around, my face turning as red as a tomato. _I might as well go home now; my dressed is ruined and I was caught staring at a stranger._

I stood up, laying my glass on the bench, and walked towards the exit, covering up the patch with my matching clutch. I risked one glance towards their table and was curious to where the small, almost pixie-like girl was. I turned back around and was caught off guard to see her standing in front of me, hands behind her back and grinning like a Cheshire cat, showing her perfect, straight white teeth.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you." She chirped, still smiling at me. "Can I help you?" I replied a tad rudely. I really wanted to get out; I didn't want her to see the mess I made on my dress, _Alice_ might think I had wet myself. My eyes darted down onto the stain, then back up onto her face.

She noticed my glance down; her eyes followed and appeared amused at what she saw. "Actually, I think I can help you. What's your name?" She pulled me along by my arm to her table, earning stern glances and incredulous looks from her friends. I was surprised she had that much force for such a tiny body. Her skin was ice-cold, making me shiver. I stared at her.

"Um…my name's Is-Bella. Bella Swan." I stumbled my way to where her friends and _he_ were sitting.

I tried to escape. "Are you sure your friends are okay with me sitting here. They look annoyed." I looked at her.

She shrugged, "They'll be fine. What's one more _friend _to party with us?" Alice spoke the last part loudly, enunciating every word, almost as if she intended for them to hear it; I doubt they could hear over the loud music blaring from the speakers. I walked up to the edge of the table with Alice pulling me along. I looked into the bronze-haired eyes, becoming lost in his hypnotizing stare.

I was snapped out of my trance when Alice cleared her throat and her bell-like voice ringed, "Guys, this is Bella and Bella, these guys are my adopted brothers and sisters; Emmett", she indicated with her tiny hand to the big, muscled boy who, up close, reminded me of an over-sized teddy bear, "Rosalie", pointing to the beautiful blonde, who was staring at her perfect nails, "Jasper", saying his name fondly, pointing to the blonde-haired boy, "and _Edward._" I looked at him, smiling on the inside at his name, Edward. It suited him perfectly. His eyes seemed to be staring into my soul as he briefly flashed a crooked smile at me.

A woman in the arms of someone walked by, bumping into my back rudely and making me stumble into the table. Edward suddenly went rigid in his seat, staring hungrily at me. Alice subtly positioned me behind her back, taking a somewhat protective stance in front of me. She stared at Edward, conveying a meaningful message through her tawny eyes, something that clearly said '_back off"_.

I could clearly tell she didn't want me to know what's going on, but I was told I was a very perceptive girl so I intuitively knew they were hiding something from me.

After a few moments, Alice shifted next to me. She glanced at me, her eyes blank until she focused onto the spill on my dress.

She turned back around to the table. "Let's go to the ladies room, your nose looks a bit shiny. Rose, why don't you come with us?" She piped up a bit too enthusiastically.

Rosalie's eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at Alice. "I'd rather not, if you don't mind." She sneered icily.

"Fine, no need to get your panties in a knot" Alice retorted cheekily.

The deep voice of Emmett boomed. "I'd like to see that later, please Rosie?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. He _must_ be Rosalie's boyfriend as Jasper could be Alice's. That left Edward the odd one out.

_HE'S FREE! HE'S FREE!_

I calmed myself down, focusing on answering Alice. "Yes, that would be nice." I mumbled. Looking down, I walked my way to the restroom, winding through the dancers on the floor. Alice followed behind me, her hand on the small of my back. I was nervous. I planned to ask her why she was talking to me like I was suddenly her best friend when we were inside the bathroom but I couldn't gather the courage to speak.

I pushed the swinging doors and walked through, holding it open for Alice. She smiled, and closed the door. I dug through my purse and looked for anything that might remove the stain on my dress when Alice snatched it from my hands and replaced it with an unlabeled spray bottle.

"Um, t-thanks Alice." I stuttered, not taking my eyes off my hands.

She shrugged, "No problem, I always keep it in my purse in case an accident happens. It's home-made, I don't like the stuff they sell in shops." Her lips twitched at something she said but I wasn't sure what.

I sighed and put the bottle on the bench. I couldn't see the stain that much anyway; I could just wash it properly at home. Alice was staring intently at me, making me feel self-conscious. I took a deep breath and tried to say it calmly and professionally.

"I'?" It came out all slurred and breathy. Alice had a confused expression on her face.

"What did you say?"

I spoke more slowly this time, trying to keep calm. "I don't even know you and you talk to me as if I'm suddenly your friend. I'm not saying you're a bad person but it's a bit…not scary really but shocking, you know?" I looked at her, trying to decipher what she was thinking. Her face changed into a nervous smile.

"Hopefully this doesn't sound creepy but you looked kind of lonely. I noticed that you didn't have any friends with you and it can be dangerous being in a nightclub alone at night. I just thought I could keep you company." She slowly walked forward and touched my arm in an attempt to reassure me. It reminded me that she didn't seem like a person that could hurt someone. I relaxed, my muscles loosening from her reassuring touch.

Alice sighed in relief, genuine happiness covering her features.

"Why don't we go back out there and have some fun. You seriously need to loosen up." Her tinkling laugh echoed off the tiled walls eerily as she picked up her spray bottle and walked out with me, our arms linked.

We jostled through the crowd again, reaching the table and taking our seats. Alice sat down next to Jasper, sinking deep into his arms. I looked enviously at their love then noticed where the empty seat was; it was next to Edward, right next to Alice as well. I sat down, my heart racing out of control. I looked down, blushing furiously.

He seemed visibly more relaxed than the last time I saw him, almost comfortable. I looked back up at Alice, glaring at her as if it was her fault I was in this position. I tried to resist looking at him, especially his eyes when he clearing his throat amusingly, gaining my attention and making me look up. His eyes were a overpowering me, making my legs and arms feel numb.

Then his velvety voice spoke.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you Bella." He chuckled quietly, watching my cheeks again fill again.

I spoke softly. "Nice to meet you too, Edward." The rest of the hour carried on in this way, making awkward small talk and exchanging glances. I didn't worry about staying out too late, I was on school break. It felt like the night was finishing when most of the dancers on the floor were chugging down the remnants of their drinks and heading outside to cars in the arms of strangers.

I stood up after a while, my chair screeching across the ground. My eyes met with 5 pairs of curious gold eyes. I mumbled an excuse.

"I sorry but I have to go back to my apartment and get some rest. It was nice meeting all of you." My eyes rested adoringly on Alice, who had a sad pout on her face.

"Ok, I guess we should go home too. Do you need a ride? We have a seat or two left in our cars." Her voice chimed sadly, her eyes pleading silently with me. I sighed. "I'm sorry but I brought my own car here. I suppose this is goodbye." I turned around only to be spun back and hugged tightly by a tiny body. Alice spoke quickly, writing something on a clean napkin. "Here's my number, call me anytime for anything. Okay?"

"Sure. I hope I can meet you again sometime" I replied.

"Yes! And we can go SHOPPING! Yay!" She shouted. I laughed softly, wondering if she's always like this. We walked all together to the street outside, where Alice and her brothers and sisters said goodbye. All of them ducked into their cars and drove off, disappeared around the corner at a speed more than the legal limit. I stood there for a few minutes, remembering Edward's dark eyes as he waved goodbye.

I walked to my car and was opening the door when I felt someone's presence behind me. Firm hands spun me around and pinned me against my car, I gasped; it was Edward. I was surprised as to where he had come from. Didn't he go with the others?

I couldn't help but whimper at how his hands lightly traced down my body, stopping just at my waist. My heartbeat broke into a sprint, my cheeks burning. His delicious cool breath washed over my face, intoxicating me with its scent. His voice was low as he spoke.

"Come with me." He turned around in the opposite direction, pulling my arm along to a parked silver Volvo hidden in the dark shadows. I followed, still dazed by his honey scent. Where was he taking me?

I stumbled to the passenger door, opening it with trembling fingers. I got in and buckled my seatbelt, my head spinning with what was happening. What's he going to do? I was confused as to what was happening.

Edward slid gracefully into the driver's seat and closed the door, forgetting his buckle and stomping down on the gas pedal in the opposite direction where his brothers and sisters drove off. His knuckles were white against the steering wheel, guiding the car down deserted streets and busy roads at a fast speed.

After a minute, he stopped in front of a posh looking hotel where a bellboy hopped up eagerly from his seat next to the door and raced to the car, opening the door for me and Edward. I tripped out, blushing and turning around to where Edward was handing the boy the car keys. He walked up to me, smiling at me and gesturing towards the building.

His voice came out in a sexy purr. "Why don't we go inside? I've booked a room for us." He gazed at me, muddling my thoughts with his eyes.

_I swear that his eyes are even darker now, aren't they?_ I mused.

I nodded dumbly and walked forward, adrenalin pumping in my veins. He strutted up to the desk, my feet following mechanically. The receptionists head bobbed up, her eyes probing Edward. She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Good Evening and welcome to the Grand Park Hotel, my name is Whitney. How can I help you?" Her eyelashes fluttered, speaking only to Edward.

He smiled dazzlingly, "I have booked the penthouse suite under the name of Cullen." She checked her computer, her long manicured fingernails tapping annoyingly against the keyboard.

"Oh, Mr Cullen, yes, you have the penthouse. Here is your key, just go to the very top floor. Call me if you need anything." I sighed impatiently at the not so subtle double meaning in her words.

We headed to the elevator, his arms around my shoulder. He pressed no. 24 on the panel and the doors slid closed, blocking the view of the smiling receptionist still staring at Edward. The numbers climbed slowly, annoying the hell out of me. Electrics currents were passing through where his arm was draped possessively around my waist.

_He is actually talking to you! I bet he even likes you, why would he book a penthouse suite for nothing? They're expensive!_

My instincts told me to be scared and escape but I couldn't help following him, I just wanted him to touch me and kiss me everywhere.

_Whoa, whoa back up. Since when were you so…horny? You're a virgin; you haven't even gone up to second base. You know what, never mind. Do what you want. Like Edward. Ha._

I grinned internally at what my mind was saying. The elevator stopped smoothly, its doors opening into a bright hallway with only one door. He took my hand gently and guided me the penthouse entrance.

"Will you come in? I can make some coffee." He spoke smoothly.

_If only he knew I didn't like coffee_. I nodded nervously.

"Okay."

He turned the handle and pushed the door open, revealing the tasteful décor of the room. The leather couches were a dark shade of chocolate brown, the soft carpeting was a light gold and a calm yellow light illuminated the luxurious area. The thing that surprised me was the huge white bed in the middle of the room; it was covered in blue and gold pillows. The door clicked behind me and Edward walked sinuously in front of me, draping his jacket over a chair.

He looked at me the same way he did at the club; his body leaned forward, hunger covering his face. He breathed in slowly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Oh god…you smell so delicious"

He lunged towards me, slamming me against the wall and ripped my clothes apart, so quickly that it was all a blur. A low purr emanated from his chest. But I didn't scream; my body needs seemed to take over. He removed his clothes in one swift movement and wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing me up against the wall. His eyes glinted dangerously, like a predator stalking his prey.

I could feel his stiff, cold cock prodding my thigh, emitting gasps from me because of its enormous size. His lips connected with mine, his tongue swirling inside my mouth. His smooth hands left my waist, moving them down to the lips of my pussy until I felt two fingers push into me. I ground my hips against him, savouring the feeling and moaning at the contact.

He chuckled darkly, "You're so wet for me Bella; I can't wait to fuck you so hard until you scream my name." He pumped his fingers slowly, teasing me. His thumb pinched my clit, making me arch my back involuntarily in response.

I sucked on his lower lip, biting it and enjoying the delicious flavour.

"Oh…_god…_ah…just fuck me…please Edward."

My words woke him up, and he suddenly plunged into me, filling my body with pain for a few seconds when he passed my barrier, but then the pleasure overrode it. His cock twitched inside of me and then he pulled out, plunging in again with more force.

"Fuck…oh…you're so _tight…_" He growled.

_He growls and purrs? That's so sexy…_

He sucked on my nipple, his other hand rubbing circles on my clit while thrusting in and out, hitting that spot that made me scream in ecstasy. I felt white hot pleasure build up in my stomach, my mouth begging him to go even faster.

"C'mon…_ah…_faster…_oh please_…I'm going to come…"

He looked at me through heavy lidded eyes, his eyes lighting up to his original topaz hue for a second.

"Bella, you're so beautiful…_I'm sorry_."

_What is he talking about?_

Before I could say anything, he thrust extra hard and my orgasm swept over me. My walls clenched around him, feeling him release inside with cold spurts of liquid. He swore profusely, thrusting slower to ride his orgasm out. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, sucking and nibbling in places that made me feel good.

He moaned. "Mm…_Bella." _

Then, I felt a razor sharp object puncture into my flesh, stinging my neck. I could feel myself being sucked down into a black hole; numbness spreading through my body as black spots clouded my vision. I slumped against the wall, all of my senses being dulled slowly. A fire seemed to wake me up from my near unconscious state and spread through my body, making my limbs twitch restlessly. He leaned back, grinned darkly.

He purred. "You're mine now, love."

**Awesome, my editing is finished after months. I am really slow…I've always liked a taste of Darkward in stories, especially in M-rated ones.**

***sighs dreamily***

**Anyway, as you have read, I actually ended up changing the ending and maybe, if I feel up to it, I could turn this into short multi-chapter story in the future because writing the new ending gave me ideas. **

**But not right now because I writing a one-shot dedicated to my friend. It's going to be filled with angst but I'm not sure about whether adding a happy ending or not. **

**Hope you enjoyed this and, as always, please review. *puppy dog face***


End file.
